1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unit type air conditioner, and more particularly, to a unit type air conditioner for fastening components more rigidly, for enhancing fastening strength.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the unit type air conditioner, having an indoor part and an outdoor part provided within one unit, is installed in a window or the like of a building for air conditioning a space in the building.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art unit type air conditioner, and FIG. 2 illustrates a disassembled perspective view of a related art unit type air conditioner.
Referring to FIG. 1 and 2, there is a base plate 10 in a bottom part of the air conditioner. The base plate 10, rectangular substantially, has a barrier 12 projected from a center of an upper surface thereof.
The barrier 12 divides the unit type air conditioner into an indoor part and an outdoor part. There is a frame form a front exterior of the air conditioner. The frame 14, formed of a plastic, has an air inlet 15 in a front surface thereof. The air inlet 15 has an inlet grill 16 fitted thereto for passing air drawn therein, and an air filter 17 in rear of the inlet grill 16.
In the meantime, there is a discharge opening 15a in an upper part of the frame 14, having a discharge grill 18 fitted thereto for passing air discharged from an inside of the air conditioner. The reference symbol 20 denotes a display part.
There is a cabinet 22 forming exteriors of a rear part and side parts of the air conditioner. The cabinet 22 has a plurality of openings 23 for inlet/outlet of air. The cabinet 22 is mounted on the base plate 10 and the frame 14.
There is a cover 26 on the cabinet 22, to form a top exterior of the outdoor part. The cover 26 has one end having a cover ledge 28 fastened to the frame 14.
An inside configuration of the unit type air conditioner divided into the indoor part and the outdoor part by the barrier 12 will be described.
In the indoor part, there is an indoor heat exchanger 30 in rear of the frame 14. The indoor heat exchanger 30 makes the air drawn from the room to heat exchange with a working fluid in a heat exchange cycle.
The indoor heat exchanger 30 joins with an air guide 32 having an upper air guide 32u and a lower air guide 32d, and an indoor fan (not shown) is mounted in the air guide 32. The indoor fan makes the room air to circulate.
There is a discharge guide 34 fitted to the upper part of the air guide 32 for guiding the air passed through the air guide 32 to the discharge opening 15a. The discharge guide 34 is in communication with the discharge grill 18.
Next, in the outdoor part, there is a shroud 40 for guiding air flow formed by the outdoor fan 36. The shroud 40 has a lower shroud 40d and an upper shroud 40u, and has an opening 42 in a central part for mounting the outdoor fan 36 therein.
The shroud 40 is fitted to an outdoor heat exchanger 44. The outdoor heat exchanger 44 makes outdoor air drawn by the outdoor fan 36 to heat exchange with the working fluid in the heat exchange cycle. The reference symbol 46 denotes a compressor, a component of the heat exchange cycle.
In the meantime, there is a curtain assembly 47 for blocking a gap between the unit type air conditioner and the window. The curtain assembly 47 has a curtain frame 48, and a curtain 49.
However, the related art unit type air conditioner has the following problems.
It is required that a space is maintained between the barrier and the shroud. This is because spaces are required for driving motors for the indoor fan and the outdoor fan respectively, the compressor, and pipelines for the working fluid. Moreover, spaces are required for introduction of the outdoor air drawn through opposite sides of the cabinet into the opening in the shroud.
However, the barrier and the shroud, relatively high, have upper parts liable to move by an external force. The movements of the upper parts of the barrier and the shroud are liable to make interference with components around the barrier and the shroud, to cause damage to the components. For an example, if the shroud is fluid during transportation of the product, the outdoor fan and the outdoor heat exchanger interfere, resulting in damage to the outdoor fan and the outdoor heat exchanger.
Moreover, the frame, the cabinet, and the cover are fastened together, and the cabinet is fastened to the base plate to form an exterior of the unit type air conditioner. However, the components forming the exterior, such as the frame, the cabinet, the cover, and the like, and the components on the base plate are not fastened. Therefore, if an external force is applied to the components of the exterior of the air conditioner, relative fluidity taken place between other components on the base plate and the components of the exterior damages the components. For an example, the projected opposite ends of the frame interfere with the indoor heat exchanger and the air guide, to damage the components.